


I still remember your soul of beauty

by JuliaBaggins



Series: Cause I don't want to live without you [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, I don't know how to tag for this, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, and now percival worries for credence, like grindelwald is holding percival a prisoner, percival and credence already were in a relationship before grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: For over a year now, Percival Graves has been held captured by Gellert Grindelwald.Sometimes, Grindelwald talks about how he is seeing Credence, and it's killing Percival.





	

Darkness. 

For a long time now, all that Percival Graves knew was darkness. The ever consuming, weakening darkness that surrounded, no, inhabited wherever he was; wherever Grindelwald kept him. It was barely keeping him alive, or rather not allowing him to die – a bruised body and a dazed mind, always slipping in and out of consciousness, rather existing than living inside all of this black. On some days (if days even existed in here) he couldn’t remember what it had been like before he got _here._ Before he had been nothing but a shadow, forced to linger in the darkness until Grindelwald decided he should visit him. 

 

Percival couldn’t have said how often Grindelwald came to him; he only knew how much he feared it. Whenever he got there, the dark wizard would release some of the spells he kept over Percival, leaving him able to _think_ just fine, understanding every word that was said to him. Having the spells removed always felt like getting your head out of the water after having nearly drowned, only without realized that you had done so. And whenever it happened, Percival’s very first thought was the same. He thought of dark eyes, usually so terrified but so full of affection when they looked at him, hesitating lips that got more confident with every time they met his own, scarred hands that were so cold whenever he held them; him wishing he could do so forever.

As soon as he was in his right mind, Percival Graves thought of Credence Barebone, and it felt like his heart was slowly and viciously being ripped out of his chest. And Grindelwald knew this.

Percival still remembered the time when Grindelwald had told him that he was seeing Credence. It couldn’t have been long after he had captured him, after that duel in a back alley he never stood a chance in; these events that felt like they had happened lifetimes ago now. He had suspected that Grindelwald would want to use his identity for his influence in the congress, for the trust the president placed in him, but _this_ … Not in his darkest nightmares would he have imagined that Gellert Grindelwald would meet up with his sweet Credence. Masqueraded as _Percival himself_. He wondered if this was a selfish thought, but somehow, this was the worst part to him. That Credence must be thinking that it was still _him,_ when he was actually facing the darkest and most dangerous wizard the world had ever seen. Probably the most dangerous person on the planet, impersonating the one soul that Credence trusted. 

 

Grindelwald had been quick to learn that whenever he wanted to torture Percival a bit, talking about Credence cut deeper than even the Cruciatus-curse could. Telling him what this vicious woman did to him, or even worse, what Grindelwald did.

“She gave him an extra nasty beating today I fear. What a fortunate turn of events that dear Credence’s favourite auror turned up right after that to take away some of the pain… Oh, you should have seen how thankful he was…”

Percival was fighting, he was fighting so hard against the spells that bound his body, that held him in this dark place, and he knew that even if he would have managed to escape them by some miracle, he wouldn’t have stood the hint of a chance against Grindelwald, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, because all he could think of was Credence. _Credence and Grindelwald…_

 

“You know I could do anything to him, right? Every cruelty I could imagine and he would _still_ think that it’s _you._ Funny, how his stupid little squib brain doesn’t realize…”

It went on and on like this, every time, and whenever Grindelwald left, Percival was relived for a split second. That was, before he remembered that the other man leaving him probably meant him taking Percival’s role again, and before remembering what _that_ meant. Before he was cast under spells again that turned his thoughts into a fog one could see, make the vague shape out of, but never actually grasp.

The only slightly good thing, if there ever was one during all of this, was that every time Grindelwald talked about Credence, Percival knew that he was still alive. He wasn’t sure what the wizard even wanted from him, couldn’t make sense of the little hints Grindelwald dropped here and there in his state of mind, and it didn’t matter. Grindelwald dealing with Credence was a nightmare whatever the reasons, but knowing that Credence was alive was what gave Percival the strength to breath. His imprisoner had no reason to lie about this, as he must know what hearing of Credence’s death would do to Percival, so he must be alive. Credence _had_ to be alive somewhere out there and Percival tried to hold on to that thought whenever he was able to grasp it.

 

Percival Graves had no idea how long he had been in the darkness when he finally saw a ray of light again. It felt like it had been lifetimes under Grindelwald’s control, like it would have been forever. His feeling for periods of time was ruined in the everlasting dark; he only knew that it had been longer than usual since Grindelwald had been there. And now it wasn’t him, but a bright white that was burning his eyes even as he shut them tightly against it. 

Suddenly, he felt the spells that held him fall apart; he was able to slightly bow his fingers that were aching from not being used for so long, and he was able to think. To wonder what had just happened; if this was a trap set up by Grindelwald – leave him alone for longer than usual, present what looks like an opportunity to escape, only to capture him again. But it didn’t matter, not at all, because if there was even the slightest hint of a chance that he could get out of here, that he could get to Credence, protect him…

 

And then, suddenly, he heard a voice, a voice that wasn’t Grindelwald’s, a voice he wouldn’t have thought to ever hear again. Tina Goldstein. 

“Mister Graves?”

He fought to open his eyes, saw nothing but a blurred outline of her, and she was talking, asking him so many questions, but to Percival, there was only one thing that mattered at the moment. 

Percival struggled around the words, having been forced to be silent for so long, but finally, he managed to ask the question, the only one that mattered. 

The one that caused a shadow to pass over Tina’s face.

 

_“Is Credence safe?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are very welcome <3
> 
> Title from For King and Country's "This is love"
> 
> Have a look at the sequel!


End file.
